A Trip into the Supernatural
...When Roger Morneau was a young adult (around the 1940s), he was introduced to a secret order of luciferian spirit worshippers. Morneau attended three unique services at a resort north of Montreal in which the luciferian priest at the time spoke of the following things mentioned here (much of it paraphrased). The Great General Counsel At the beginning of the 1700s, Lucifer and all his spirit counselors throughout the world held a Great General Counsel with one purpose in mind: To prepare for the great industrial age which was soon to break upon the world. First, they were to see to it that humans would be made to believe that Lucifer and his angels do not really exist. You see, up to that time in Europe for instance you could easily find a soothsayer or a fortune teller, and if you wanted to put a curse on someone you could go and see a witch, that’s the way it was, but now this all needed to change. The next step in the three part strategic policy adopted at the Council, was to find a way to be able to obtain total control of people’s minds by taking hypnotism out of the realm of the occult and introducing it into the field of medicine as a new “science”. They strategized that by doing this, they could regress people and flatter them to actually believe that they were in an earlier life someone of renown. These supposed regressions of people to so-called former lives would become a popular belief. Mesmer originated a theory called ‘animal magnetism’, later on called “Mesmerism”. Mesmer was led by the spirits to believe that certain persons have a magnetic influence within themselves, so to speak, that would cause them to have great power over other persons, even to the point of placing them into a trance. People readily accepted this theory in general, at the time Mesmer lived. Now, by the time of his death in 1815, a lot of the physicians in Europe were already using hypnotism as a means of anesthesia. Hypnotism is a simply a form of “Mesmerism” that has been developed to a higher degree of refinement. Charles Darwin and Thomas Henry Huxley were effectively used and controlled by the spirits because in their childhood, medical doctors had hypnotized them. The spirits concluded that they would be very good tools in their hands to lead large numbers of people to fall for another major deception, thus fulfilling their third policy. The third point in the plan of Lucifer and his spirit counselors was to destroy the Bible, without burning it. If a person were led to believe in the theory of evolution, it would in his mind and heart destroy completely any confidence in the Biblical record of creation week, as detailed in the book of Genesis. This would also effectively destroy all belief in the fall of human kind, and in God’s plan of redemption. Necromancy: Christian Idolatry Necromancy is the practice of conjuring up the "spirits of the dead" ( which are really Lucifer's "friendly" spirits in disguise). This practice is a great deception that is brought about in only one way: through the false belief that man has an immortal soul that lives on after death. The practice of necromancy is really a form of idolatry, and that there are unnumbered millions of professing Christians who actually believe in and practice it, while they think that they are glorifying God. Note: To make sense of this think about it. The concept of an immortal soul opens a door to necromancy, especially in so called "near death experiences" (NDEs). This same concept has been used by the Catholic Church to condone veneration of the saints. If this isn't "Christian Idolatry", I don't know what is. Okay, now continue reading on... Necromancy is in reality a belief, a religious belief. People falsely believe that the dead have entered into some kind of higher plane of existence then they had when they were alive, and thus the dead are in a position and have the capacity to help the living who are still here on earth. A person does not have to conjure "spirits of the dead" to be involved in necromancy. All he has to do is to believe that there really is no death, because necromancy is the belief that fallen man has an immortal soul. Anyone who believes inherent human immortality are involved in necromancy. When people believe immortal souls, they are actually opening themselves to be completely deceived by the fallen spirits, because it gives these spirits an opportunity to impersonate the dead, and for people to believe their deceptions. The New Age & Other Deceptions The luciferian priest said (remember, this was in the 1940s) that spirits would declare themselves to be the inhabitants of far distant planets of the galaxies. They will claim that they have come to warn the inhabitants of planet earth of the impending destruction of earth, unless certain things are done to avoid it. The spirits would also move upon the imaginations of people, creating highly vivid scenes which would leave a deep impression upon their minds during unconsciousness. People would claim to have out of body experiences. They'll allege to have gone into different places, and will come back and write all about it. They'll actually believe that their immortal spirit or soul can do this. The spirits would show themselves willing to give valuable guidance that not only would help people avoid the destruction of the planet, but it would also promise humanity a higher state of existence. The spirits would promise that if their recommendations are followed carefully they would usher in a new age of peace and prosperity with no more wars, famines, and personal conflicts. The priest also spoke of certain religious sects who have come to practice what is called “speaking in unknown tongues”, do so under the influence of Lucifer’s angels. These spirits he claimed, actually caused the people to speak profanities to the Creator, and some of them were actually blaspheming His name without being aware of what they were doing. God’s Holy Day, or Holy Day of the Fallen gods? In the future as times on this planet would grow more and more difficult, and calamities of all kinds would strike the earth with greater frequency, the fallen spirits are going to then impress religious leaders to bring before the governments and masses of earth, the sacredness of Sunday. Laws will be passed by governments that will force people to go along with it, regardless of whether they believe in it or not. And the law enforcement officers will explain to the people, making it very clear, that such a law is necessary to assure the well being of society. It was Lucifer who influenced calling his first day of the week, the sacred day of sun worship, “Sunday”. And although people may well think that they are worshiping God, the Creator, by observing that particular day, they are actually bringing their homage and respect to Lucifer.